This invention relates to a carrier apparatus and method. In particular, according to one embodiment of the invention, the invention relates, in vehicles with a trailer receiver, to a carrier apparatus including a hitch connect suspended from the trailer receiver. A support is attached to the hitch connect and a ramp is attached to the support.
Virtually nobody has a problem pulling a trailer in a forward direction. The difficulty with regard to operating a vehicle with a trailer attached arises when it is necessary to back up the trailer and the vehicle. In a typical situation, the vehicle includes a trailer receiver. In order to pull a trailer, a trailer hitch is inserted within the trailer receiver. The trailer hitch includes a ball to which the trailer is connected. This connection enables the trailer to swivel around the connection with the ball on the trailer hitch. Again, when moving in the forward direction it poses little or no problem since the trailer follows the vehicle. However, when it is necessary to back up a vehicle with a trailer connected in this manner, the movement of the steering wheel in one direction causes the trailer to move in the opposite direction. This creates problems for most drivers and practice is required in order to back up a vehicle with a trailer correctly.
By way of example only and not by limitation, it is common for hunters today to connect a trailer to their truck in order to transport a smaller vehicle with them to a remote hunting location. The smaller vehicle may be any type of vehicle such as a dirt bike, four wheeler, or any other such vehicle. Just pulling the trailer to the site of the hunting location can be difficult in remote environments. The process of backing the vehicle with the trailer out of remote locations, however, may be extraordinarily difficult. This difficulty is due in part to the inherent difficulty of operating a vehicle and trailer combination as discussed above. This difficulty is exacerbated, however, by the fact that these remote locations often are heavily wooded, or full of obstructions, such that room to turn around is limited. Backing out with a trailer is often nearly impossible even for skilled drivers. It is very common, in fact, for hunters to have to disconnect the trailer completely from the truck, turn the truck around, and physically manipulate the trailer such that it can be reconnected to the truck so that the truck can pull the trailer out of the area instead of backing out.
As with anything, the more parts that are required to accomplish something the more chances there are for breakdowns. Continuing with the vehicle and attached trailer example, trailers include wheels, axles, bearings, spindles, rims, lights and the like. All of these items are subject to wear and break downs. Additionally, trailers require licenses and tags which must be renewed. As a result, in addition to the difficulty in operation described above, there are high costs of operation and maintenance associated with trailers known in the art.
Accordingly, the carrier apparatus and method, according to an embodiment of the invention, includes, in vehicles with a trailer receiver, a hitch connect suspended from the trailer receiver. A support is attached to the hitch connect. A ramp is attached to the support. According to one embodiment of the invention, the ramp includes an upper and a lower ramp. According to another aspect of the invention, a trailer receiver brace is connected to the trailer receiver. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the hitch connect includes a strong back. According to a further embodiment of the invention, the support forms a part of the ramp.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, in a vehicle with a trailer receiver, a carrier apparatus for carrying a smaller vehicle suspended from the back of the vehicle includes a hitch connect suspended from the trailer receiver. A H-shaped carrier is attached to the hitch connect. The arms of the H are formed by a pair of oppositely positioned ramps and the cross bar of the H is formed by a cross connecting support attached to the ramps and the hitch connect. The ramps arc movably attached to the cross connection. A trailer receiver brace is attached to the vehicle. At least one step is attached to the H-shaped carrier and at least one travel bar is attached to the H-shaped carrier. According to one aspect of the invention, the ramp rests on the vehicle. According to another embodiment of the invention, a stabilizer is attached to the hitch connect and to the H-shaped carrier. In another embodiment of the invention, the stabilizer is Y-shaped.